


First Encounter

by SandersShips



Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute boys, M/M, Patton is soft, Roceit in this one, Roman is extra, Soulmarked, Sweet, Virgil is anxious, de is broody, dlamp - Freeform, good boys, logan is too smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: One pair finally meets, and first contact is shown. And color is finally given to something important.Ages:Declan: 11Virgil: 11Logan: 10Roman: 9Patton: 9
Relationships: DLAMP, Roceit, Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	First Encounter

Logan was ten years old, and he still had four blackened marks on his forearm. Not a single one had gained color yet, and it was starting to drive him insane. He tried to distract himself with as much as possible with extra work and so many books. However they were his soulmates. He knew they would eventually meet. That didn’t make Logan’s life easier though. People accused him of faking the extra marks, and some were disgusted by the amount. Five people all going to be in a relationship? How was it even possible? Luckily Logan read. He read far above his grade level, even able to get his mother to buy him a book about people with multiple soulmates. It was one that he was working to memorize, one of the ten year olds most important things.  
At the moment he was at school, bored. He had already finished the homework for his advanced math class. He had skipped a grade easily, so instead of being a fifth grader, he had moved up to sixth and took advanced classes. It was work that was a bit more his level. If he had to take basic fifth grade classes he really would go insane! They would be far too easy for Logan Foley! But even now he had worked ahead and now had nothing else to do. For now he would stare at the marks on his arm, and hope that one of them started changing color. At least then he would have something to focus on…

Patton Foster had been living in shades of white black and grey now for about five years. He honestly had trouble remembering what color things were. Obviously he knew the sky was blue and the grass was green, but what were blue and green? What did their pigments look like? They were both different shades of grey, but that didn’t really help him. All the nine year old could do was stare at a colored pencil or marker and hope he picked out the right one. Did hair come in purple? Who knew anymore. It was going to be purple this time.  
In his art class, Patton and the two other colorblind students were given passes on their art. And although he still tried to be accurate, sometimes he’d draw a red skinned person with blue hair and yellow eyes. The teacher told him it was okay, and Patton tried to believe it. He kept a smile on his face. He could be perfectly happy, even without color! He would get them back once he met his soulmate! Yes, Patton was still a bubbly bouncy fourth grader, just as he should be.

Roman… Roman O’Ryan was sick of hearing the same song over and over again. It seemed his soulmate favored playing one song on loop just to drive him crazy! However it was okay. It may be a weird song that he wouldn’t normally listen to, but Ro has memorized all the words. In fact, he memorized most of the songs his soulmate played. Although tastes seemed to shift around a lot. Once or twice he could have sworn that the songs overlapped as if more than one was playing at the same time. It was weird to think about. How could one soulmate listen to so much music!? Oh well. He’d deal with it later when they were able to meet.  
It was nearly Romans tenth birthday, and he was really excited. He was a fifth grader at a school near the edge of town, and would be having the best party ever! His mother was bringing them all to a themed arcade for his double digits! Roman had been handing out invitations to anyone who looked like they were friendly, when he saw someone. The boy was covered in black swirls, like a pattern that the boy couldn’t memorize. As he moved forward towards him and held out an invitation, their eyes met. This boy had one green eye, and one that was a yellow tone. However both boys gasped when his left arm began to glow red and yellow through his clothes. Yes, this was interesting…

Declan was minding his own business. Honestly the sixth grader had been sulking about being in another new school. His parents moved frequently, which meant a lot of bouncing around schools. De had been rather annoyed, not looking very inviting when a boy stepped up to him. When he met the boys red eyes though, a warm pleasant heat began to swirl down his arm. De immediately looked at it, seeing a red filling up what had been a blank black flower, and yellows mixing together until there was a proper crown atop its petals. Both boys were utterly speechless.  
What should they say first!? De took initiative and held out his hand, voice still a bit shaky from the shock of it all.  
“Hey. I’m uh, Declan. Declan Shea.”  
“Roman O’Ryan… Are you my soulmate?”  
“No, my shoulder just flowed and colored itself in for no reason at all.”  
He couldn’t help the sarcasm. De was a habitual liar, something that normally made people annoyed with him and got him in trouble. However Roman… He just laughed and grabbed De’s hand, pulling him up with a bright smile.  
“Come with me! My mama is picking me up today! We’ve gotta show her this!”  
Honestly Declan didn’t have it in him to object, a small half smile on his face as he was dragged along by a hyperactive boy.

Virgil was quiet. He had grown to be an average student, but he had a few problems. Mostly with anxiety when around other people. Due to that fact, he was homeschooled by his mother and father. Overall he was a happy boy though, learning to read and write at his level. However he excelled in science. More specifically, when it came to the human body. It was always fun to learn about it, and maybe then he would understand ‘Dark Blue.’ He had no names for the soulmates he knew existed, so he just called them after the color their words were written in. The dark blue one was written in long science speak, making it Virgil’s favorite to learn.  
He would read all the phrases written on his body every day, smiling as each one was looked at. It was a bit anxiety inducing to think about how he had four soulmates waiting for him, and it was a lot of love to give, but he was still excited. Who wouldn’t be!? Although his favorite at the moment was the yellow one.  
‘So you’re the little stormcloud!’  
It was written across his neck, and he was happy to read it. In fact, it inspired the boy to learn to sew so he could put a storm cloud patch on his jacket. Maybe it would help his soulmate recognize him. Yes, maybe one day...


End file.
